


если хочешь

by zoyka



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Genderswap, Lactation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/pseuds/zoyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все из-за этой гифки https://33.media.tumblr.com/63744819e405238dcd2fc32a1db436f6/tumblr_nfwu31aJ5l1tsd0rfo2_500.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	если хочешь

— Прости, но у меня уже сил нет сидеть в лифчике, — сказала Ханбин, завалившись на диван рядом с Дживоном.

Дживон сначала не понял, что она имела ввиду, а потом глянул на нее — на ее небольшой вздернутой груди натянулась майка и тонкая ткань совсем не скрывала твердые острые соски и влажные пятна, расплывшиеся вокруг них.

— Да ничего, — Дживон тяжело сглотнул. — Зачем ты вообще его дома носишь?

— Потому что иначе мне бы пришлось менять майку каждый час. Если сидеть и ничего не делать, то нормально, но, блин, стоит пошевелиться и это какой-то ужас.

Ханбин потерла покрасневшие щеки и добавила:

— И мне стыдно. У меня иногда даже по животу течет, — совсем тихо произнесла она.

— Я не думал, что у тебя так много молока, — хмыкнул Дживон, разворачиваясь к ней. Ханбин не смотрела на него, но зарделась так, что покраснела даже шея.

— Перестань об этом говорить, — насупилась она и сложила руки на груди.

— Почему? — Дживон погладил ее по бедру — Ханбин была в нежно-бежевых флисовых штанах.

— Потому что. Зачем об этом говорить, какое тебе дело до моего молока.

Дживон хмыкнул и потянул ее к себе на колени, Ханбин особо не противилась и уселась на него сверху, так и не убрав руки с груди.

— Ну, чего тебе надо? — спросила она, хмуря брови и недовольно глядя на Дживона.

— Прекрати стесняться для начала, — он мягко потянул ее руки в стороны, и Ханбин сначала посопротивлялась, но потом отняла руки от груди.

Пятна вокруг сосков растеклись еще больше, и Ханбин тяжело вздохнула.

— Дурак, вот зачем тебе на это смотреть? Или хочешь сочинить какую-нибудь шутку по этому поводу?

— Зачем ты меня рисуешь таким злым? Я хочу попробовать.

— Что попробовать? — не поняла Ханбин, а Дживон ущипнул ее за сосок, наблюдая затем, как на пару мгновений молоко проступило сквозь майку.

— Ты совсем придурочный что ли? — выдохнула Ханбин и уперлась руками ему в бедра, но не отстранилась.

— Может, — растянулся в улыбке Дживон.

Он потянул с нее майку, и Ханбин позволила ее с себя снять. Ее темные соски влажно блестели, и Дживон, не сдержавшись, облизнулся.

— Это же гадко, — сказала Ханбин, не отрывая от него взгляда.

Дживон стер проступившую белую каплю с соска большим пальцем и прикоснулся губами к орелу — грудь у Ханбин была горячая и пахла сладко, домом и детской.

— Ничего в этом нет гадкого.

Дживон потер пальцами ее соски и взял один в рот, сильно присасываясь к нему. Молоко прыснуло ему в рот, а Ханбин сдавленно застонала и напряглась.

Дживон сжал ладонью другую грудь и почувствовал, как молоко потекло ему по руке.

— Ох, блять, Дживон-а, — протянула она.

Ее молоко было сладкое и теплое, немного жирное. Дживон присосался сильнее и пил небольшими глотками, вздыхая и сминая ее грудь в ладонях. Во время беременности грудь Ханбин стала немного больше и тверже, и ему очень нравилось ее касаться. Ханбин смущалась и редко разрешала ему потрогать себя, а после родов так и вовсе запретила до этого момента.

Он оторвался от соска — тот был темно-бордовый, совсем твердый и на нем сразу же проступила белесая капля.

Дживон переключился на другой сосок, так же с силой засасывая его в рот. Ханбин захныкала и притянула Дживона к себе за волосы, несильно сжимая за них.

Дживон поглаживал пальцем сосок и сосал, не останавливаясь; Дживон возбуждался, и его член твердел, а Ханбин наверняка чувствовала все это, потому что Дживон был в самых обычных пижамных штанах.

Дживон сдвинул руки ей на талию, обнимая Ханбин и поглаживая ее по мягким голым бокам. Она все стеснялась того, что живот дряблый после родов и думала о том, как через пару месяцев пойдет в тренажерный зал, но Дживону она нравилась любой.

Ханбин ерзала у него на коленях и выгибалась, подставляя для него грудь. Дживон стал быстро присасываться к каждому соску, с громкими чмоками выпуская их изо рта, а затем снова с силой присосался к одному.

— Эй, ну все, хватит с тебя, — сказала Ханбин, кривя губы, и толкнула его ладонью в плечо.

Дживон набрал полный рот молока и оторвался от нее, стараясь не улыбаться и не расплескать его все. Ханбин, увидев это, закатила глаза, а Дживон сглотнул, довольно облизываясь.

Его губы были перемазаны молоком и, кажется, даже подбородок.

Дживон вытер его тыльной стороной ладони, взял футболку Ханбин, валяющуюся рядом, и аккуратно вытер ей грудь.

— Все, довольный? — спросила она, поглаживая его по голове.

— Довольный, — хмыкнул Дживон. Его член упирался в мягкие бедра Ханбин, и Дживону очень хотелось потереться об нее, но он не двигался, пока Ханбин ему не разрешит.

— А у меня теперь грудь болит, — вздохнула Ханбин. — Она вообще итак постоянно побаливает, просто я только покормила, а теперь ты…

— Прости, — виновато сказал Дживон, осторожно гладя ее по груди, но не касаясь больше сосков.

— Ничего страшного. Мне понравилось, когда ты… — она замялась. — Когда ты сосал.

Дживон хмыкнул.

— И если тебе захочется еще, то я не против, — добавила Ханбин.

Дживон прижал ее ближе, почти уложил на себя, и обнял, чтобы Ханбин не замерзла.


End file.
